coralinefandomcom-20200213-history
Coraline (filmography) Sound Track
This article is an Incomplete Article, it requires editors to improve it. This article is a list of all official sound tracks (O.S.T.) released for the Coraline movie. All of these, with the exception of "Other Father Song" song was composed by Bruno Coulais. A C.D. with all the songs were released, this list is sorted nummerically by it. "End Credits" This song was completely sung in Gibberish. : Creaking Van Iddli Fla Lu Va '(Creaking is the door so gently).' : ''Pretty Sah Lu Feh Iddli Twu Ki Padi '(Side to side, calling your name).'' : Trelly Goilly Doilly Seli Pretty Chedi '(Never ever, ever, ever open that door).'' : Emi Swalin Gwoh '(Things won't be the same).'' : Seri Ferin Dorin Greh '(Crawling is the spider's hand).'' : Fairy Seiry Don '(Searching for it's prey).'' : ''Sweedes Machin Twinky Doo ''(Soon you'll be next).' : ''Fweeden Soreti '(Trapped in the spider's web)!'' : Oosi An Tweeban Retiso '(Ruuun)!'' : Neh-Neh Fehreeden '(Saaave us)!'' : Sindwee Bin Doh '(Please save our souls)!'' : Swin Ting Lan Twenty Some Dring Doli '(Find our eyes before the full moon).'' : Sweet Lan Bih City Tran Dolinda '(Make sure the other mother doesn't find you).'' : Pretty Leheleni Switi Kull '(A button in the eye will surely curse you).'' : Meli Swimmin So '(The witch will eat you too).'' : Creaking Van Iddli Fla Lu Va '(Creaking is the door so gently).'' : Pretty Sah Lu Feh Iddli Twu Ki Padi '(Side to side, calling your name).'' : Trelly Goilly Doilly Seli Pretty Chedi '(Never ever, ever, ever open that door).'' : Emi Swalin Gwoh '(Things won't be the same).'' : Seri Ferin Dorin Greh '(Crawling is the spider's hand).'' : Fairy Seiry Don '(Searching for it's prey).'' : Sweedes Machin Twinky Doo ''(Soon you'll be next).'' : Fweeden Soreti '(Trapped in the spider's web)!'' "Dreaming" : Sailing thunder, misty morning : Speaking, telling, singing strange story : Listen to my messenger : Dreaming, dreaming, dreaming of another world : Dreaming, dreaming, dreaming of another world : Dreaming, freezing, (such festive) turning upside down the world : Freezing, drawing (like a jester) dream as the story turns : (Anyday, anyway, I might come to you. You know I love you, so you love me too.) : Every every star now looks us anyone and more. Any any stories as told raindrops on the floor. Someone knows all better than you. Don't go through the door "Installation" This song is instrumental. "Wybie" This song is instrumental. "Exploration" This song was completely sung in Gibberish. : ''Suli au len '()'' : Le je le fanilé jenti '()'' : Amen zun don '()'' : Antwo daltan '()'' : Felice se li mue '()'' : Ovinue le '()'' : Delime me suva '()'' : Ovinue le '()'' : Delime me sutrim '()'' : Twee de da da, de dada twee da twee '()'' : Da de du da, de twee da '()'' : Suli au len '()'' : Le je le fanilé jencli '()'' : Amen zin don '()'' : Antwo daltan (twee de da da) '()'' : Felitice li mue '()'' : Wilo samwe (twee de da da) '()'' : Melindaatje li mue '()'' "Other Father Song" Sung by John Linnell, of They Might Be Giants, who also played the piano of the song. : Making up a song about Coraline! : She's a peach, she's a doll, she's a pal of mine! '' : ''She's as cute as a button in the eyes of everyone who ever laid their eyes on Coraline! '' : ''When she comes around exploring, Mom and I will never ever make it boring, our eyes on Coraline! "The Supper" This song is instrumental. "Bobinsky" This song is instrumental. "Fantastic Garden" This song is instrumental. "Coraline Fly" This song is instrumental. "Trap for Mices" This song is instrumental. "Mice Circus" This song is instrumental. "Dreams are Dangerous" This song is instrumental. "Sirens of the Sea" : I'm known as the siren of all seven seas : The breaker of hearts by the bay : So if you go swimming with bow-legged women : I might steal your weak heart away : A big-bottomed seawitch may bob through the waves : And hope to lead sailors astray : But a true ocean goddess : Must fill out her bodice : To present an alluring display : O! Beware of old oysters too large in the chest : Let's banish them from the buffet : I'm far more nutritious : You smell like the fishes--'' : ''Did I hear a banshee? : You're sea-green with envy! : This mermaid enchantress--'' : ''No, I'm Birth of Venus...will send sailors swimming all day! "In the Bed" This song is instrumental. "Spink and Forcible" This song is instrumental. "It Was Fantastic" This song is instrumental. Ghost Children This song is instrumental. "Let's Go" This song is instrumental. "Playing Piano" This song is instrumental. "Wybie That Talks" This song is instrumental. "Cocobeetles" This song is instrumental. "Alone" This song is instrumental. "Dangerous" This song is instrumental. "Reunion" This song is instrumental. "Coraline Dispair" This song is instrumental. "The Theater" This song is instrumental. "The Famous Mister B" This song is instrumental. "You Know I Love you" This song is instrumental. "Mechanical Lullaby" This song was completely sung in Gibberish. : Suli au len '().'' : Simple dre sun be sun tra vu me '()'' : Shurl wi su wi vi chu bre su me '()'' : Wi lu wi lu je sen '()'' : Tre lu tre lu tre lu la la la la la '()'' : Tre lu tre lu almenalmamama '()'' : Tre lum tre sum tre sum che mi ba sa '()'' : Tre sum almenalmamama '()'' : Tre sum tre lum tre em che su '()'' : Tre lum ba tum ba sum '()'' : Tre ban e su shan '()'' : Tre lum e re je rum '()'' : U re e re je ram se '()'' : It su i she lu e ra bu '()'' "The Hand" This song is instrumental. "The Party" This song was completely sung in Gibberish. : Sweetendo lingo pri mi salindo '()'' : Prettyse lindo fe li drippin do '()'' : Oneswe anqe premi le '()'' : Sweetendo lingo pri mi salindo an lo '()'' : Suli an len '()'' : Le ti lifani len '()'' : Jen ti amenzin don '()'' : Antwon dalton '()'' : Feli jecen lindon '()'' : Welo some wen '()'' : Milen dichi lingwen '()'' : Ovenudon mili desu drem '()'' : Ovenulen dili vece uvan '()'' : Ovenudon mili decen twee '()' Trivia * The voice actor for Other Father, John Hodgman, did not actually sing the "Other Father Song" song but John Linnell did. Category:Coraline Production Category:Incomplete Article